clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 1 - Peak Fitness
Peak Fitness is an adventure in Club Penguin Island. It is received from Rookie, and is the first episode in Chapter 2: Get Exposure. During this adventure, the player must undergo training with Jet Pack Guy in order to prepare for an attempt to climb to the peak of Mt. Blizzard. In order to play this adventure, the player must complete Ep. 5 - Special Delivery and be at least Rookie rank 3. Plot The adventure starts with Rookie stating that Mt. Blizzard is doing great after winning the Pick of the Year award, but he now wants to make history by being the first to climb to the mountain's peak, while also recording the journey. He says that he got Jet Pack Guy to help train for the expedition. Jet Pack Guy then flies down next to Rookie and tells him he will be doing modified exercises so he doesn't hurt himself. Jet Pack Guy informs the player they will need to watch out for Rookie during the dangerous climb. He also says to train while carrying a TV Camera gear, which the player has to equip, since it will be carried during the expedition. After the camera is held, Jet Pack Guy first has the player jump four times, then eight more times, then finally a hundred times, but Rookie says he thinks that's enough jumping after eight more jumps. Jet Pack Guy complies and instructs the player to run to the campsite on the west end of Mt. Blizzard as a test of endurance. Although using the tube tracks or cannon are allowed, he comments on the former saying he wants to see endurance and not tubing skills, and the latter saying use of gravity is not testing endurance. After the campsite is reached, he tells the player they need to keep their guard up in case of a yeti attack- as he says this, a large cardboard yeti pops up out of the snow. He urges the player to throw snow at the yetis to avoid being eaten. After throwing a few snowballs at it, it disappears, but three more appear. After a few snowballs are thrown at all three, they disappear. Jet Pack Guy has the player run back up the mountain again, and has plugged the cannon by the climbing wall, but it can be unplugged by interacting with it. After making it to the top, Jet Pack Guy congratulates the player, but a giant cardboard yeti with sunglasses appears, and Jet Pack Guy says it is hungry. Several snowballs must be thrown at it, but it then attacks the CPSN set and the Summit Plummet start line, both times several snowballs must be thrown at it again. After it is stopped Rookie exclaims his life was just saved, but Jet Pack Guy says that it was just a fake, and the real threats are up on the top of the mountain. He also tells the player to keep Rookie safe, and flies away. Rookie says he worries too much, and that the mountain expedition will be awesome. The player then receives 3 fabrics, 100 coins, and 100 Rookie XP. Trivia *On November 1, 2017, the XP rewarded for completing this adventure was changed from 110 to 60. **In the 1.13.0 update, the reward was changed again, from 60 to 100. *In the 1.9.0 update, the coin reward was changed from 50 to 100. Names in other languages Category:2017